Are you gonna kiss me or not?
by God'srider
Summary: The song are you gonna kiss me or not! A songfic for Sam and Jake


**Are you gonna kiss me or not -Thompson Square**

**I heard this song the other day and loved it and then realized it was perfect for a fluffy Sam and Jake songfic!**

**So here it is! Please REVIEW! I don't own Phantom Stallion or Thompson Square.**

**

* * *

**

_You were sitting up there on your momma's roof  
Talking about everything under the moon_

Under the moonlight, Sam was sitting by the La Charla River on her favorite rock. When her mother was pregnant, she would sit by the river and listen to it as it chattered over the stones. Sam had sat in the same place since she was young to think, remember, or just absorb the natural serene wilderness.

Jake had eaten dinner with Sam's family and now was sitting next to Sam on the rock. Life had been busy between ranch chores, horses, and school so it was nice to relax for once.

The leaves were a rusty red rustling lightly on the trees in a calm breeze accompanying Sam's voice, "...so I took Ace out on the range today and..."  
_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
All I could think about was my next move_

Although it was fall, the honeysuckle in Gram's garden still graced the air with its sweet fragrance. Sitting by Sam, Jake could also smell her feminine yet horsey scent. Leaning forward Jake put his elbows on his knees and watched Sam as she talked from the corner of his eye.

Lately, Jake had felt something for Sam more than just friendship. He had always known she was cute , but he had been noticing himself looking at her a lot lately and he loved being around her. That was really something for him since he wasn't the most social guy. He tried to focus on what she was talking about, but was distracted trying to figure out a way that he could kiss her.

_Oh, but you were so shy and so was I  
Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
When you smiled and said to me…_

Even though Sam was outspoken, she could still be shy about certain things. And right now Jake was kind of embarrassing her. Even though he wasn't facing her directly, she could tell he was watching her. Little bubbles of excitement filled her stomach, she had discovered this month that she really like Jake and not like a best friend.

Jake hated that he was so shy right now. Any other guy already would have kissed her, but not him. For some reason he just couldn't get the courage. She was his best friend, but he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

A giggle escaped Sam, "Jake, you aren't even listening to me."

"Uh, yeah I was," Jake angled his body to face her a little more, "its just I was thinking about other stuff at the same time."

A radiant smile lifted Sam's lips and Jake held his breath.

_Are you gonna kiss me or not  
Are we gonna do this or what  
I think you know I like you a lot  
But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not_

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

His mouth dropped a little bit, he had not expected that. How did she know that's what he was thinking. Normally, Jake was pretty calm, but he couldn't respond, "Uh...I..."

Sam spoke in a soft understanding voice, "Jake I really like you and I thought you might like me too, but I can't wait forever."

Finally he found his voice, "I like you too. Didn't think you liked me like that too."

Smiling again, Sam turned slightly so her left knee brushed his right knee, "I do so Jake, are you gonna kiss me or not?"

_It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had  
Except for that long one after that_

His normal relaxed composure returned and a slow tomcat grin spread over his face. He leaned slightly toward her and slowly brushed his lips softly over hers pulling back after two seconds.

Jake looked at Sam and a sweet smirk was on her face as she looked back at him. Jake had never felt this way before and he wanted it to last. Her lips were so smooth and she was so delicate despite being a tough cowgirl. He wanted to kiss her again.

He raised a rough hand and softly touched her neck and leaned towards her again. The kiss lasted longer than the first and Sam lifted a hand to rest against his chest. After a few moments, they separated a few inches. Sam's hand was still daintily against him and his hand still supported her neck. Jake searched her eyes with his. It felt so right to be close to her. He loved her.

Sam smiled again looking into his mustang eyes and whispered, "That wasn't so hard."

_And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
Sooner or later I'd have to ask  
For your hand_

Jake had been dating Sam for almost three years ever since that night at the river. She had graduated nearly two years ago and he had just finished college. He knew that if he wanted Sam forever to be his, he needed to ask her to marry him.

_So I took the chance  
Bought a wedding band  
And I got down on one knee  
And you smiled and said to me_

Next to the river, Jake touched the little box in his jacket pocket to make sure it was still there and took a few deep breaths, this was it. Sam joined him a few minutes later and perched next to him on the rock.

This was their spot and they always met here when they needed to talk about something or if they just wanted some quiet togetherness. Gazing across the water to the mountain range in the distance, they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then Jake stood and turned to face Sam. Slowly, he knelt on one knee and pulled the box from his pocket, "Sam, will you marry me?"

_Are you gonna kiss me or not  
Are we gonna do this or what  
I think you know I love you a lot  
I think we've got a real good shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not_

Sam's face lit up and a smile erupted over her features. Tears gathered in her eyes, but they glowed back at Jake. Nodding emphatically, Sam answered, "I love you."

"Love you too. Think we can make it as a married couple?" Jake took a small step closer to her and took her small hand in his.

Squeezing her fingers lightly around his, Sam answered, "We will be great together, Jake. I wanna spend forever with you."

Jake smiled his signature grin, "Aren't I supposed be doin' the promising?"

"You don't like to talk and I do so are you gonna kiss me or not?" Sam stepped toward Jake closing the space between them and tilted her chin to look up at him.

Jake rolled his eyes, "What am I getting into?" Then he kissed her slow and sweet by the river.

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
From the wedding cake to the honeymoon_

Next to his fiance at the Forster dinner table, Jake found her hand under the table. Sam was definitely stressed. Grace and Brynna were helping her pick, choose, and plan everything.

Weddings were complicated and took a lot of work. Sam was doing a lot and still exercising her horses and helping around her family's ranch.

Jake tuned back into the conversation, "I decided on my dress and Jake and I picked the date so I would really like it if you could make the wedding cake."

Gram smiled, "I would love to, Sam."

"Thank you! That will relieve that stress," Sam sighed.

Brynna smirked sympathetically, "Oh Sam. Are you that stressed?"

Sam ran a hand through her auburn hair, "Yes, getting married is a whole lot harder than I thought. But it all be worth it."

Sam glanced over at Jake, "He won't tell me where the honeymoon is going to be."

Brynna laughed and Gram smiled.

Jake grunted, "You don't need to know. The least I can do is plan after the wedding."

Sam joined Brynna in laughing.

_And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle  
When the preacher man said say I Do  
I did, and you did, too  
Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile  
And I said…_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not  
Are we gonna do this or what  
Look at all the love that we've got  
And it ain't never gonna stop  
Are you gonna kiss me or not_

As Sam walked down the aisle, she knew her mom was smiling down on her today. Her smile widened thinking about how happy her mom would be about her daughter's wedding day.

Jake followed the preacher's cue and repeated after him finishing with, "I do."

Sam did the same looking into Jake's eyes and saying, "I do."

She beamed when Jake lifted the veil and he could have fallen over. She was gorgeous and she was actually marrying him.

Jake leaned toward her and right before he kissed her he said, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

_Yeah baby I love you a lot  
I really think we've got a shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not_

Dancing with his bride at the reception, Jake held her close and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Sam. And will forever."

Jake muttered, "And this all started with you saying, 'Are you gonna kiss me or not?'"

Sam giggled happily, "Well, are you?"

"You bet I am," Jake kissed her lovingly. Pulling back he added, "Everyday."


End file.
